Minha Princesa
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Eles tinham dado os seus corações um ao outro há anos atrás, viveram uma "ilusão de infância" que agora acreditam que é passado. Meiling Li está em completo desacordo, e ela não tem a intenção de permanecer calada. E graças a isso, Sakura e Shaoran irão aprender que nem sempre a força do tempo condena o mais belo sentimento ao esquecimento... - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A: **Bem-vindas(os).

Aqui está a minha primeira história neste fandom, espero que gostem.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Eu comecei esta fic há algum tempo, e, agora que foi finalizada, quero dedicá-la a uma grande amiga, **StellarBS**. Sei que não é o fandom prometido, mas ainda assim, espero que você goste :3. Feliz aniversário, amiga querida ! Mando-lhe um beijão !

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Card Captor Sakura, bem como seus personagens, não pertence a mim, e sim ao CLAMP; posto esta fic sem visar qualquer tipo de lucro.

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Mi Princesa", de Paola Alarsil. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

><p><strong>MINHA PRINCESA<strong>

Ele agora estava pensando que nunca deveria ter voltado ao Japão.

Por que tivera de dar ouvidos a Meiling ? Não fora suficiente ter decidido deixar o passado assim, no passado ?

Deitado sobre a cama, estendido, suspirou pela enésima vez desde o seu retorno da China...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>_

Passaram-se meses desde que ele havia centrado a sua vida e as suas decisões, e apesar de sua pouca idade, ele decidira assumir o controle de sua família, e, claro, aumentar os seus poderes. Por algum tempo, tudo correra de vento em popa, sem nenhuma complicação, nenhuma objeção materna, _**nada**_... nada, exceto o caminho escolhido que apresentava-se clara e fixamente à sua frente... até que tivera a péssima idéia de comentar a respeito disso com Meiling.

Sua jovem prima não havia mudado muito, tinha o mesmo brilho de sempre, e, embora de menina ela não tivesse nada - fisicamente falando - , ela era tão indiscreta e expressiva como quando tinha apenas dez anos; por isso, quando ele comentou com ela sobre seus planos, em uma de sua muitas visitas à casa dos Li, Meiling, literalmente, gritou até fazer-se ouvir bem ao longe.

- Como você vai enfrentar a dinastia ! Shaoran, nós temos apenas vinte anos ! - queixou-se a jovem, o rapaz piscou, confuso, já que nem as suas irmãs haviam feito tal barulho com a notícia.

- Meiling, isso não é nenhum absurdo, meu pai "enfrentou" a dinastia quando tinha um ano a menos que eu, me sinto pronto, e, além disso... minha mãe já necessita de descanso - disse ele, ao mesmo tempo em que ela negava com a cabeça, repetidamente.

- Tia Ieran faz um grande trabalho - disse Meiling - E você se esquece que há um pequenino, pequenino, mas muito importantíssimo, "detalhe" para resolver, antes de assumir todo o controle familiar, Shaoran Li.

- Detalhe ? Ao que você se refere ? - perguntou ele.

- Eu realmente tenho de lhe explicar tudo, senhor "futuro líder" dos Li ? - perguntou Meiling, franzindo a boca - Ah... você realmente não mudou muito, continua sendo desesperadamente lento !

- Meiling, você poderia me explicar ao que você se refere ? O que é que eu tenho de resolver que seja mais importante que a família ? - replicou ele.

- Você já se esqueceu de Kinomoto ? - perguntou ela, com uma vozinha bastante sugestiva.

- Meiling... Sakura já pertence ao passado - respondeu ele, tentando transmitir segurança, embora, para sua prima, não tenha passado despercebido um certo ar de nostalgia - Eu tive tempo para pensar nisso, o que aconteceu com nós dois foi... coisa de crianças, algo doce, terno, mas de crianças... Há anos que nós não nos vemos.

- Anos nos quais ela tem lhe escrito mais cartas do que você as responde - acusou Meiling, e suspirou, implorando por paciência - Não entendo você, nunca lhe entendi. Sabe de uma coisa ?

- A-ao que você se refere ? - sussurrou Shaoran, ao vê-la um pouco cabisbaixa, mas então ela levantou o olhar, aborrecida.

- Que, sempre, quando se trata de seus sentimentos, VOCÊ SE FECHA ! - ela espetou-o - Não entendo porque você faz isso !

Shaoran não deu-lhe o prazer de mostrar-se contrariado, quase adotando a mesma postura de sua mãe, quando mudava de assunto; ele sentou-se tranqüilamente, e uniu as mãos, à sua frente, totalmente calmo.

- Há coisas mais importantes - ele começou, querendo dar à voz um tom de seriedade - Responsabilidades que...

- Oh, por favor ! - resmungou ela, interrompendo-o - Este não é o Shaoran que eu conheço, aquele que arriscou a vida por mais de uma vez, para salvá-la - ela então esperou para ver se ele reagia, mas a expressão de Shaoran era neutra. Ela decidiu pressioná-lo - Ainda que você se faça de desentendido, eu sei que você se lembra... Você até mesmo preferiu sacrificar os seus sentimentos pelo bem dela !... Shaoran, não me diga que você esqueceu ou que isso deixou de lhe interessar.

Fez-se silêncio, ele abriu os olhos, pouco a pouco, exibindo para Meiling um olhar igualmente neutro, igualmente sério, que fez com que se esgotasse a paciência da jovem.

- O que você quer que eu diga ? Meiling... os anos seguiram o seu curso, e, além disso, o que você acha que ela tem feito ? Sakura certamente também tem feito planos, decidido o que fazer da sua vida... talvez ela tenha seguido o seu caminho, todos devemos seguir...

- Aposto que você pensa assim porque há anos não pisa no Japão, você não seria capaz de resistir se voltasse a vê-la - disse Meiling, com um certo brilho de malícia no olhar.

- Do que você está falando ?

Ela sorriu, ocultando sua irritação e agindo com inteligência.

- Você já sabe que eu sempre falo o que penso, e o que eu penso agora é que a sua "sábia" e "forte" decisão ruiria como um castelo de cartas, se você voltasse a ver Kinomoto - disse ela, rindo um pouco. Ele franziu o cenho.

- Claro que não - rebateu ele, pondo-se de pé; Meiling, longe de intimidar-se, encostou-se na borda da mesa - Minha decisão está tomada, eu estou certo daquilo que estou perseguindo; Sakura não tem influência sobre minhas decisões, eu já lhe disse, ela... ela foi apenas a minha ilusão de criança.

- Tem certeza disso ? - perguntou ela, com um tom travesso, enquanto segurava um abridor de cartas e brincava com ele, antes de dar um olhar divertido para o seu primo favorito.

- Sim - confirmou ele, cruzando os braços, com o olhar para o jardim... as cerejeiras estavam em flor... cerejeiras... "Sakura"... _"Vamos, Shaoran, é apenas uma estúpida árvore, NADA importante"_.

- Bom, se você tem certeza... nem pensar - disse Meiling, fingindo ter se rendido, Shaoran a ouviu caminhar um pouco, esperou pacientemente que ela se fosse; mas ela estava apenas preparando o terreno - Se bem que... eu me pergunto...

- O quê ?

- Se você realmente seria capaz de voltar a vê-la e seguir adiante com a sua "decisão" - disse ela, e prontamente apareceu ao seu lado - Um desafio à sua força...

- Bobagem.

- Se Kinomoto já não significa nada, vê-la não irá modificar em nada o seu comportamento - disse ela - O que você me diz, Shaoran ? Você tem coragem ?

Ele não respondeu, esperava que a prima se cansasse primeiro... inadmissível erro.

- Ou é porque você tem medo de fraquejar ? - perguntou Meiling, dando a estocada final.

_**Fim do flashback**_

E isso foi tudo, seguindo um arroubo bastante infantil, ele acabara por aceitar o desafio de sua prima.

Claro, ele jamais saberia que a prima imediatamente entraria em acordo com Daidouji; ele viajou na semana seguinte, enfrentaria o desafio de Meiling, ele a veria, depois de quase sete anos... veria a Sakura Kinomoto.

A nostalgia o invadiu tão logo pisou no Japão, já no aeroporto as lembranças quiseram invadi-lo, mas ele se manteve firme, alheio a isso, apressado para terminar com o desafio e retornar satisfeito à China, para esfregar na cara de Meiling o seu triunfo.

Wei fora de muita ajuda para averiguar a respeito de Sakura Kinomoto. Entregara-lhe eficientemente um arquivo com os horários da jovem.

- Cursinho das oito ao meio-dia, exercícios de ginástica das duas às quatro, horas livres que passa em casa, com Daidouji ou em algum festival - leu Shaoran rapidamente, e passou à outra folha - Tempo livre... dança ?... Certo, depois, assistência social... Sakura, você não mudou nada, você é muito previsível.

Ele ocupou-se com alguns papéis pendentes dos negócios da família naquela noite, deixou o arquivo com as informações sobre Sakura lá no fundo de todos os seus papéis, não dando-lhe importância. Tinha pensado em ir vê-la no primeiro horário, talvez ao sair do cursinho, não tinha intenção de falar com ela, apenas de vê-la, assim como no desafio de Meiling. Depois pegaria o primeiro vôo para a China, e nada mudaria.

Tendo isso em mente, ele foi dormir mais tranqüilo.

Na manhã seguinte, ele acordou bastante cedo, sem que o pretendesse, era a força de hábito, por causa do treinamento, fez as suas atividades rotineiras e esperou até que se aproximasse a hora em que Sakura sairia do cursinho, ao que parecia a jovem estava se preparando para candidatar-se a uma vaga na universidade.

"_Bem como eu falei, todos nós seguimos em frente, ela também decidiu seguir em frente"_, pensou ele, e, com mais segurança, foi estacionar o carro perto da entrada do cursinho em questão.

Não seria difícil de reconhecê-la, cabelos longos, ou curtos, como eram quando ela era criança, ele não teria mudado muito, tinha certeza, e, na segurança de seu carro, ele estava convencido que passaria despercebido em sua vigilância, colocou um par de óculos escuros e abriu a janela; já ia dar meio-dia.

- Já está quase na hora... - ele disse, atento. Ao longe ouvia-se um som melodioso que indicava a mudança das horas. Shaoran tamborilou os dedos contra a porta do carro. De que horas estava pensando em sair ? Quinze minutos depois, ele estava começando a ficar de mau humor, perderia a oportunidade de voltar à China naquele mesmo dia.

E, enfim, a porta se abriu.

Muitas jovens saíram carregando os seus livros, conversando entre elas, algumas alegres; outras, aborrecidas, muitas iam embora o mais rápido que podiam, ao passo que outras ficavam por perto esperando por outras pessoas, e foi então que ele viu um grande número de rapazes sair, caminhando de costas.

- Tomoyo, eu não vou voltar a lhe dar atenção - recriminava uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, que naquele momento acabara de sair do cursinho; sua melhor amiga, ao seu lado, apenas sorria.

Se havia algo que era simplesmente impossível para Sakura Kinomoto, era não dar atenção às súplicas de Tomoyo.

Sua melhor amiga havia lhe suplicado, até quase cansar, que ela usasse, naquele dia, um novo modelito, nada mais nada menos do que um belo vestido branco de mangas longas, ombros à mostra, com bordados negros no corpete que ajustava-se perfeitamente à sua cintura, e uma saia plissada pouco acima dos joelhos, também usava na cabeça uma espécie de lenço, amarrado por pequenas fitas brancas que entrelaçavam-se com o seu cabelo.

Sakura simplesmente não pudera negar-se a agradá-la, desde que ela dissera que havia se inspirado em uma das fotografias de sua mãe, Nadeshiko.

E ali estava ele, adornada como uma boneca de porcelana e com os rapazes do cursinho cortejando-a, era bastante incômodo que eles lhe pedissem o número de seu telefone ou que a convidassem para sair a qualquer dia da semana; ela, enrubescida até à raiz dos cabelos, tentava ser amável, e, ao mesmo tempo, recusar os convites.

- Obrigada, Kei, acho... que já posso ir sozinha - agradeceu ela, e segurou o braço de Tomoyo.

De dentro do carro, Shaoran tentou ver, no meio de tanta gente, e, ao mesmo tempo, perguntava-se a que se devia tanto barulho; então viu como aqueles jovens abriam caminho, deixando o caminho livre para duas jovens, uma delas ajudada por um rapaz com uma pose de galanteador.

Ele deixou de tamborilar os dedos, e não foi porque reconheceu a jovem de imediato, mas sim porque reconheceu a sua companheira, com gestos e constituição mais finos, porém continuava sendo a mesma Tomoyo Daidouji.

"_Então, a outra jovem é..."_, deduziu Shaoran desviando o olhar para ela, _"Sakura..."_

Sem que pretendesse, sua mente o fez com que apagasse do local todos os outros seres humanos, incluindo Daidouji, e, em seguida, ele conseguiu formular apenas uma pergunta...

"_Onde, afinal, havia ficado a garota que ele conhecia ?"_

Longos cabelos castanhos, uma figura que ele nunca teria imaginado que alguma vez seria a de Sakura Kinomoto, vestida como uma fada, saída de algum conto de fadas, os mesmos olhos verdes, mais maduros, mais belos.

...Como uma princesa.

"_Diabos"_, pensou Shaoran e ligou o carro, ele tinha de ir, mas não conseguia tirar o pé do freio.

Voltou a olhá-la, entredentes, e ela tentava sorrir, percebia que ela estava incomodada, enquanto Daidouji tirava uma câmera sabe-se lá de onde e começava a fotografá-la, em uma das tomadas, aquele que havia segurado a sua mão apareceu atrás de Sakura, passando um braço ao redor dos seus ombros.

"_Sim... ela seguiu com a sua vida..."_, Shaoran disse a si mesmo, e estava, ele também, determinado a seguir a sua vida, pisar no acelerador e ir embora dali, quando ouviu a sua voz.

- Mas o que você está fazendo ?! - reclamou Sakura, e ele, inevitavelmente, voltou o seu olhar para ela; Sakura havia empurrado aquele rapaz, e, naquele momento, dirigia-lhe um olhar de aborrecimento.

- Eu... Sakura, eu sinto muito, é que... você está tão linda que...

- OK, Ok... Sakura, não se aborreça; jovem Kei, não volte a fazer isso, Sakura e você são apenas amigos - disse Tomoyo.

- Mas...

- Já foi o suficiente. Vou para casa ! - exclamou Sakura, irritada, e em seguida, caminhou por entre os demais estudantes com passadas rápidas e graciosas, seguida, claro, por Tomoyo, que alcançou-a na esquina.

Ele jurou, por sua vida, que, se não fosse pelo fato de estar ali incógnito, teria descido do carro para dar àquele sujeito o golpe de misericórdia que ele bem merecia, e logo deteve-se...

"_Mas o que diabos eu estou pensando ?"_ - tinha de sair dali !

Assim, ele acelerou e entrou no meio do trânsito, passando precisamente pela esquina em que estavam Tomoyo e Sakura.

- É a última vez que eu venho com um de seus modelos para o cursinho - dizia Sakura à sua amiga antes de continuar a andar. Shaoran pensou, por poucos segundos, que ela o olhava, de fato, por pousos segundos, mas inconscientemente os seus olhares se cruzaram antes que ele se obrigasse a acelerar e perdê-la de vista.

- O que há, Sakura ? - perguntou sua amiga, ao vê-la um pouco distraída.

- Ah, não... nada, é que imaginei ter visto a...

- Você viu alguém ? - perguntou Tomoyo, bastante interessada no assunto.

- Não... ninguém, eu devo ter me confundido - disse ela - E, voltando ao assunto, não vou voltar a usar os seus vestidos com presença masculina por perto.

- Ahaha, oh, vamos, você sabe que fica como em um sonho com qualquer coisa que use - disse Tomoyo, com olhos sonhadores.

Sakura terminou por suspirar.

- Ah, você não tem remédio - disse ela, rindo. Tomoyo segurou-a pelo braço.

- Ande, nós vamos almoçar, e você prometeu que faria isso comigo, hoje - disse Tomoyo, olhando de relance para a pista, exatamente para a direção na qual havia ido, tão apressadamente, aquele carro. Riu consigo mesma. _"Então continua sendo igualmente tímido, haha, isso vai ser divertido"_.

Já no restaurante, enquanto Sakura fugia dos olhares, no banheiro, ela mandou uma mensagem de longa distância.

"_Ele a viu, estou certa disso... primeira parte finalizada, Sakura parecia estar sonhando ! Hoje, mais tarde, iremos para os exercícios de ginástica"_.

Recebeu a mensagem pouco tempo depois.

"_Genial, eu me encarrego de meu priminho, ha ha, espero que você tenha tirado fotos, eu adoraria torturar Shaoran depois... abraços, Meiling Li"_.

- Para quem você está escrevendo mensagens ? - perguntou Sakura, ao chegar.

- Para a mamãe, eu havia me esquecido de dizer a ela que iria almoçar com você - disse Tomoyo, guardando o celular - É cedo; mas podemos passar algum tempo para você poder digerir tudo antes da ginástica.

Sakura mostrou estar de bom humor, o período da prática de ginástica era um dos seus horários favoritos.

Então, ela comeu bastante e conversou sobre alguns assuntos triviais com sua melhor amiga, e depois caminharam juntas até o antigo Coliseu, onde, na escola secundária, eram treinados os exercícios das _cheerleaders_.

- Chegamos muito cedo ! - exclamava ela, ao se aproximar e checar o seu relógio.

- E isso porque você insistiu em se trocar... embora o seu traje de ginástica seja mais revelador do que o meu vestido - disse Tomoyo.

- Mas pelo menos não vai haver homens por perto...

- Haha.. oh, Sakura, isso soou tão próprio de Touya - riu Tomoyo - Você é uma linda jovem, é lógico que nossos companheiros notem e olhem para você.

- Não tenho interesse pelos rapazes, Tomoyo - respondeu ela - Eu quero entrar na universidade, e logo irei conseguir...

- Sim, eu sei... em todos estes anos, você nunca conheceu nenhum outro namorado além de Li - disse ela. Inevitavelmente, Sakura deteve-se.

- Sim... isso já passou - respondeu ela, secamente - Shaoran... bem, ele foi bastante direto em suas cartas, nas poucas que eu recebi, então aceitei o fato de que isso já passou.

- Oh, Sakura, eu não quis...

- Não... não se preocupe, não é algo que seja doloroso pensar... nós éramos apenas crianças - disse ela, e tentou sorrir - Já não tem importância...

- Você tem certeza disso ?

- Acredito que sim... sim, eu tenho certeza...

- E a carta "Esperança" ? - perguntou Tomoyo.

- Bom, ela não estaria desprotegida ao ser "Esperança"... se fosse apenas... "Amor", estaria desprotegida - disse Sakura.

- E você ? Você está bem com tudo isto ? - perguntou Tomoyo.

- C-claro, não é algo que... seja tão recente, nós já... já estamos muito tempo sem entrarmos em contato, e... oh, vamos, Tomoyo, era de imaginar que a ilusão de infância fosse terminar, não ?

- Sinceramente, Sakura... o que você faria se o jovem Li aparecesse ?

- Hã ?... Por que você pergunta isso ? - indagou ela.

- Nada em especial - mentiu Tomoyo - Só uma pergunta ao acaso... você pensou nisso ?

Sakura sorriu, muito "alegre".

- Isso é impensável, Tomoyo... o que Shaoran teria para fazer no Japão ? - perguntou ela, quase com um risinho, e ficou ao lado da amiga, indo diretamente ao Coliseu, sua amiga ficou observando por alguns segundos, quando percebeu a presença de um carro familiar.

- O que você fará, Sakura ? - ela perguntou para o vazio e pôs-se a andar, não sem antes certificar-se de que aquele carro estava estacionado, não deixaria a amiga sozinha por nada no mundo, só esperava de coração que Meiling estivesse certa.

Enquanto isso, Shaoran não tinha idéia de porque, afinal, ele estava seguindo a rotina de Sakura Kinomoto, mas ali estava ele, quase duas horas depois, nas arquibancadas superiores daquele Coliseu, observando Sakura cumprir os seus exercícios de ginástica, ao passo que Tomoyo Daidouji aproveitava para tirar fotos dela por todos os ângulos.

- Isso mesmo, Sakura ! - ela aplaudia de vez em quando, e ele erguia a cabeça

Por que os uniformes de ginástica tinham de ser TÃO... ? TÃO... ESCASSOS ! Ela dava cambalhotas no ar como se usasse a carta "Salto", ou mesmo como se a carta "Vento" a levasse. Seu longo cabelo esvoaçava amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo, que dava-lhe um aspecto muito mais estilizado.

E quando terminava um exercício, respirando fundo, talvez de alívio, talvez de cansaço, e depois que Daidouji a felicitara, ela sorria, um sorriso pleno, agradecido, cheio de vida... um sorriso como aqueles que ele lembrava dela, daquela menina que... que agora era mulher.

- Ah... por que eu fui dar ouvidos a Meiling ? - lamentou-se Shaoran, voltando a esconder-se, a sua razão lhe dizia que ele devia ir embora, que devia dizer "Desafio cumprido" e retornar à sua vida, mas algo desconhecido o obrigava a olhar de novo... e seu coração batia com força - Isso não pode estar me acontecendo...

E subitamente ela virou-se até ele, como no cursinho, apenas alguns segundos antes que ele se escondesse e praticamente sumisse do local antes de ser descoberto, com o coração batendo a mil por hora.

Não esperou por um segundo aviso, e naquela mesma noite, partiu para a China. Estava confuso demais, e não queria que, em um impulso, se atrevesse a fazer alguma besteira.

* * *

><p>E ali estava...<p>

Só, em seu quarto, não havia dado explicações a ninguém, a ninguém, exceto Meiling, que havia se atrevido a interromper a sua calma, depois de uma habitual discussão entre primos, ela terminou o "agradável" bate-papo com um "Eu disse a você", antes de ir embora e confundi-lo ainda mais.

Era muito mais fácil ignorar a presença de Sakura Kinomoto tendo-a apenas em suas lembranças, como a menina com quem havia compartilhado suas aventuras, como a ilusão que se aperfeiçoava na figura infantil de sua memória... mas, naquele momento, ele não deixava de lembrar de sua nova imagem, e pouco a pouco, a imagem infantil foi dando lugar à mulher.

"_Com apenas um sorriso, você deixou de ser aquela menina que conheci... que agora é uma mulher"_, pensou ele, na solidão de sua cama, não queria fechar os olhos, porque inevitavelmente iria lembrar-se dela.

"_**Shaoran... você vai voltar, não é ?"**_, a voz dela ressoou em sua mente.

Ele ficou de pé, aturdido, como naquela tarde, em seu quarto, no Japão, igualmente confuso, igualmente relutante em aceitar os seus sentimentos, assim como naquela tarde, há tantos anos, quando admitiu para si mesmo que ela gostava dele.

Tinha um passado muito em comum com o dela... lembranças em demasia, que ele pensava já não terem importância, mas voltavam-lhe à mente para fazê-lo se lembrar que elas continuavam ali, com ele, fazendo **parte** dele.

"_**Aconteça o que acontecer, nós sempre vamos estar juntos, não é verdade, Shaoran ?"**_

Sua voz, depois de transformar a carta "Nada", fundindo-a com "Amor", e criando a "Esperança", algo completamente impensável depois de haver perdido quase tudo e resignar-se a sacrificar os seus sentimentos pelo bem-estar do mundo.

E ele sentira-se tão feliz quando ela lhe dissera que era ele a sua pessoa mais importante, sentiu-se completo quando pôde lhe dizer isso diretamente, e depois recebê-la em seus braços, como havia sonhado até aquele dia.

"_Ilusão de infância"_.

"_Ilusão de infância" !_, ele repetia, tentando negar a verdade para si mesmo. _"Tem de ser... mas por que não consigo deixar de pensar nela ?... Ah... Sakura... você tinha de ser apenas uma lembrança sem importância..."_

Mas não se ansiava assim uma mera lembrança.

"_**Você não vai me esquecer, não é ?"**_

"_**Não, eu não poderia... você é parte de mim, Sakura, eu não poderia esquecer o meu coração... princesa".**_

"_**Shaoran, eu não sou uma princesa..."**_

"_**Sim, você é... é a minha princesa".**_

Lembrou-se de ter dito aquilo antes de partir para Hong Kong, sem saber que ficaria muitos anos sem retornar ao Japão.

- Minha princesa... - disse Shaoran, em seu quarto, e lembrou-se dela adornada com aquele vestido... realmente parecia-se com uma princesa de contos de fadas em todo o seu esplendor - Céus... queria nunca ter ido ao Japão. É tudo culpa de Meiling !

E então...

- Oh, de fato, primo, eu só lhe ajudei para que você percebesse que iria cometer o pior erro da sua vida - disse Meiling, que tinha estado a observá-lo da porta do quarto.

- Chega, Meiling. Já foi o bastante !

- O que você sentiu ao vê-la ? - Shaoran permaneceu em silêncio - O fato de você não responder me dá razão, Shaoran, pare de negar isso.

- Eu disse CHEGA - refutou ele. Meiling baixou o olhar e suspirou.

- Uma vez... você deixou tudo por ela - disse Meiling, cabisbaixa - Você lutou com ela, POR ela... então acreditei em você... e pensei que você havia encontrado a pessoa especial da qual falávamos desde crianças; aquela que eu não pude ser...

Shaoran estava sendo literalmente desarmado...

- ... E, ao ver que vocês eram tão felizes, eu me senti feliz por você e por Kinomoto... -continuou ela - Por isso, não posso acreditar que você queria renunciar a tudo isso conscientemente... sem nenhuma razão !

Shaoran continuava calado, e então Meiling levantou o olhar.

- Sabe o que lhe espera se você seguir adiante com a sua "famosa" decisão ?... Você NUNCA voltará a vê-la, você irá perdê-la Shaoran, e você irá se arrepender _**tanto**_ disso - disse Meiling, com o coração na mão - Então, sim, terá se tornado apenas uma lembrança... uma lembrança que você não vai poder esquecer. Terá de aprender a viver com isso, até mesmo com sua futura esposa, a qual eu duvido muito que você chegue a querer tanto quanto uma vez quis a ela.

- Por que você está me dizendo tudo isso ? Por que, afinal, isso tem de ser tão importante, Meiling ?! - rebateu Shaoran, e ela adiantou-se e levou sua mão até o rosto do primo.

- Porque se trata de você - sussurrou ela, dando um tênue sorriso - Não quero ver você indiferente, triste ou resignado algum dia... não quero...

- Mei...

- Shaoran... você não a esqueceu - afirmou ela - Mas você tem medo de que ela, sim, o tenha esquecido. Não é mesmo ?

Ele baixou o olhar. Meiling levantou-lhe o rosto, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

- Tão assustado como quando você havia decidido dizer que gostava dela - disse ela - Ah, Shaoran, você não mudou nada... "Pequeno lobo"... chegou a hora de deixar de ser "Pequeno", a decisão de ser feliz está em suas mãos... não a perca, não se permita perdê-la.

Ele olhou-a com intensidade, Meiling viu em seus olhos uma antiga centelha que não via há tempos, ela sabia que havia conseguido o seu propósito.

- Minha mãe vai me matar... duas viagens tão próximas... - murmurou Shaoran, de pois de ter meditado a respeito das palavras de sua prima, ela sorriu, e soltou-o, cruzando os braços.

- Não se preocupe, eu cuido disso - disse ela, piscando-lhe o olho em sinal de cumplicidade - Além do mais, ela não mataria o seu único herdeiro... você está exagerando um pouco, não acha ?... O que está esperando ? Peque o telefone e ligue para a companhia aérea AGORA.

Shaoran sorriu, ela foi embora, e ele, efetivamente, telefonou para a companhia aérea, reservando o seu vôo para a primeira hora do dia seguinte, depois sentou-se em sua cama, pensando no que iria fazer, Meiling tinha acertado na mosca, sem que nem ele mesmo imaginasse, e ele mesmo não poderia ter dito melhor.

Ele tinha medo de que "sua pessoa especial" o tivesse esquecido.

E sim, Sakura tinha lhe enviado cartas, mas uma após a outra, ela apenas lhe contava sobre a sua vida, sobre os novos amigos que tinha conhecido, sobre suas oficinas culturais e sobre as dificuldades com as matérias, terminava com um "Espero que você esteja muito bem", e depois despedia-se amigavelmente... nunca com um "Te amo" ou um "Te quero"... a única coisa que faltava era ela finalizar chamando-o de "Li" novamente.

Por isso ele deixou de responder-lhe com freqüência, pensando que talvez ela quisesse apenas amizade, que a chama do amor havia se apagado, e que eles cresciam com o tempo, amadurecendo os seus sentimentos,e percebendo que o que tiveram... fora apenas uma bela ilusão.

Também ela deixou de escrever-lhe com freqüência, tampouco lhe telefonava. O que ele podia pensar ? E, naquele momento, o que podia fazer ? Sim, iria retornar ao Japão, e desta vez iria vê-la . O que ela lhe diria ? Francamente, ele achava que Sakura acabaria com ele se o tratasse como a um velho amigo; então acabaria com sua efêmera esperança, e o único caminho que lhe restaria seria a resignação que Meiling tanto temia.

Naquela noite, ele não dormiu absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, no Japão, Sakura acordou sentindo-se muito estranha, carregava no peito uma espécie de angústia que não conseguia superar, estava certa de que algo iria acontecer, algo muito importante, e, por algum motivo, não queria sair de casa naquele dia, ficar em seu quarto parecia ser o mais seguro a se fazer, pelo menos até que aquela estranha angústia a abandonasse.<p>

- Monstrenga... já está tarde ! Não acha que está na hora de se levantar ?

- Ah... sim, já estou indo ! - respondeu ela, e se levantou. _"Vamos. O que pode acontecer ?"_ - Ânimo, Sakura !

- AWWWWW... Sakura ? Por que está gritando tão cedo ? - queixou-se Kero, saindo de sua gaveta, com a expressão sonolenta.

- Oh, desculpe, Kero, continue a dormir, eu já vou para o cursinho - disse ela.

- E você vai de pijama ? - perguntou ele, e Sakura se enrubesceu, ordenando-lhe que voltasse a dormir - - Ha, ha, genial !...

Depois de vestir o seu traje habitual, ela pôs seu cabelo a um lado, em uma espécie de rabo-de-cavalo não muito longo, as pontas ondulavam-se de maneira natural, dando-lhe um aspecto de universitária que a agradava muito, procurou então, em seu porta-jóias, brincos ou um colar para usar, mas em um movimento descuidado, o porta-jóias caiu no chão, espalhando todos os seus acessórios.

- Que idiota ! - ela resmungou para si mesma, começando a recolhê-los e a guardá-los com cuidado, até que viu uma jóia especial, um bracelete de ouro com um ursinho pendurado, como um pingente.

Há muito tempo que ela não via e nem usava aquele bracelete, ele lhe havia sido dado por Shaoran, antes de ele partir para Hong Kong.

"_**Não fiz este ursinho... mas quero que você o tenha".**_

"_**É muito bonito..."**_

"_**Não como você, é apenas algo simples que..."**_

"_**De jeito nenhum... é perfeito, vai me ajudar a lembrar de você quando... quando eu sentir muitas saudades suas".**_

"_**Você realmente vai sentir saudades ?"**_

"_**Demais".**_

Voltou à realidade quando seu irmão tornou-a chamá-la, apanhou o restante de seus acessórios e os colocou de uma só vez no porta-jóias, ficando apenas com aquele bracelete.

- Shaoran... - murmurou, apertando a jóia em sua mão.

Não podia evitar, às vezes sentia-se tão zangada com ele, tão sozinha... e... e... e o culpava por isso. Depois arrependia-se, pensando, talvez, nas muitas responsabilidades que Shaoran tinha sobre si, ele apenas havia respondido, por alguns meses, a poucas cartas, com palavras muito breves e cerimoniosas, como quem se dirige a uma simples conhecida.

- Você já me esqueceu... não é verdade ? - ela perguntou para o vento, olhando para o pingente em forma de ursinho - Então, eu já posso fazer o mesmo em relação a você - disse ela, sentindo que seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas - Isso é ridículo... se já não significa nada, isto é apenas um acessório a mais, eu o usarei.

E então ela o colocou, e, em, seguida, pegou a bolsa, com os livros daquele dia, e saiu.

Touya era praticamente um profissional, já tinha preparado o café da manhã, que ela mal provou, argumentando que não tinha muita fome, e prometendo que comeria no refeitório do cursinho. Touya instintivamente percebeu a tristeza de sua irmã mais nova, uma tristeza especial que ele havia percebido pouquíssimas vezes, mas, se havia aprendido algo, era que devia deixá-la em paz... confiando que, se ela tivesse algum problema, pediria a sua ajuda sem pestanejar.

- Ei, Sakura - ele chamou-a antes que ela saísse de casa, ela virou-se para vê-lo, o coração dele parou por alguns segundos, Sakura se parecia tanto com a mãe - Ahm... eu...

- Sim, irmão ?

- Você não está com um bom semblante - disse ele, recompondo-se - Tem certeza de que pode ir assistir às aulas ?

- Eu vou ficar bem, não é nada - assegurou ela.

- Está bem... mas me chame caso sinta-se mal, e eu irei buscá-la. Certo ? - disse Touya, e ela sorriu suavemente e assentiu com a cabeça antes de sair; ele suspirou preocupado - Monstrenga... o que aconteceu com você ?

Sakura respirou fundo na varanda da sua casa. Mesmo sem seus poderes, Touya era muito intuitivo quando se tratava dela. _"Ânimo, Sakura"_, ela voltou a repetir para si mesma, antes de decidir começar a andar.

Para trás haviam ficado os longos rinques de patinação; ela já não era mais uma criança, agora caminhava na direção do cursinho, e se ficasse muito tarde, ela pegaria um ônibus, como qualquer outra jovem de sua idade, como qualquer jovem normal.

Touya não havia exagerado com a história de que ela "chegaria tarde". Por sinal, aquela angústia com a qual ela havia acordado a acompanhava. Sem que tivesse essa intenção, decidiu faltar à primeira aula no cursinho, ela precisava relaxar, talvez caminhar sem rumo por algum tempo, tentar não pensar... especialmente em Shaoran.

Ainda assim, aquele tempo não serviu para muita coisa. Terminadas as aulas, ela desculpou-se com Tomoyo, argumentando que não estava se sentindo bem e que iria para casa. A jovem não teve grandes objeções e deixou-a ir. Porém, Sakura não voltou para casa, mas continuou a caminhar, não soube por quanto tempo, até que a luz do Sol começou a escassear, estava anoitecendo.

Seus passos a guiaram até o Parque do Rei Pingüim.

Aquele local de brincadeiras de sua infância, onde ela havia lutado com algumas cartas, onde havia capturado algumas delas. Aproximou-se do Rei Pingüim, que, para a sua idade, não lhe parecia "tão imenso", e seus olhos desviaram-se para os balanços, agora estavam pintados de um azul muito brilhante, mas eram os mesmos.

Naquele lugar, ela havia chorado, depois de sua fracassada declaração a Yukito, naquele lugar, Shaoran a consolara pela primeira vez.

"_Shaoran, Shaoran... eu não vou parar de pensar em você o dia inteiro ?"_, ela se perguntou, e tocou as correntes que prendiam o banco do balanço, o bracelete resvalou pela sua mão, e o pingente de ursinho parecia observá-la.

- É tão... difícil - murmurou, apoiando a cabeça contra a corrente do balanço - Queria que fosse como apertar um botão e tudo se desvanecesse...

Ela estava tão concentrada que não percebeu que alguém se aproximava dela, até que... ele falou.

- Por muitas vezes... eu desejei a mesma coisa - disse uma voz, repentinamente, fazendo-a se arrepiar, e obrigando-a a virar-se bruscamente.

E, do mesmo modo, do nada, a apenas oito ou dez passos dela, estava um homem jovem, vestia uma jaqueta verde-escura, por cima de uma camisa leve, e calças jeans, Sakura estava a ponto de protestar pela intromissão indesejada, até que reparou em seu rosto...

"_Esses olhos..." _, ela disse a si mesma, passando do aborrecimento para o mais completo espanto, ela tremeu inconscientemente, e essa reação disse a Shaoran que ela o havia reconhecido.

- Olá, Sakura... - disse ele, não tendo nada mais inteligente para dizer; ela não saía de seu espanto.

E ali estavam, anos depois, em um lugar de sua infância, em silêncio, quietos como estátuas, um sem saber como reagir, e o outro sem saber o que mais falar.

Ela apenas o olhava. Era ele ? Sim, era ! Aqueles olhos, ela jamais poderia confundi-los, mas por que ele não dizia nada ? Por que se calava ? O que ele fazia ali ?!

"_Shaoran... Shaoran"._

- E- entendo que você não esperava me ver... eu... - disse ele, desajeitadamente, Sakura pareceu reagir.

- Por Deus, Shaoran... - interrompeu ela, e ele levantou o olhar - Por que agora ?

Aquela pergunta o desconcertou, e ficou ainda mais desconcertado ao ver como os seus olhos verdes enchiam-se de lágrimas, contra as quais ela lutava para não deixá-las sair.

- Por favor, não chore - ele pediu-lhe, ela levou uma mão à boca, e por fim, sentou-se no balanço, tentando se tranqüilizar - Sakura... por favor...

- Se... se passou tanto tempo - disse ela, como pôde, e enfrentou o seu olhar, Shaoran assentiu, cabisbaixo – Por que, Shaoran ?... Eu... eu te escrevi, a cada semana eu te escrevi, e...

- Eu sei - disse ele – Eu sei, Sakura, e eu sinto tanto... estive tão equivocado, tão confuso.

- Confuso ? - repetiu ela - Confuso ?!... Por quê ?

- Você não entenderia, Sakura, nem mesmo eu posso dizer que entendi alguma vez... - respondeu ele - Suas... suas cartas me confundiam.

- O quê ?

- Nelas, você me falava tanto de sua vida - explicou Shaoran - Me tratava como a um amigo... como você trataria a Hiiragizawa ou a Daidouji... fui covarde e não reparei nisso, tentei acreditar que era a minha imaginação, mas quanto mais nós crescíamos, eu ia me dando conta de que estava fora da sua vida, que eu... era apenas uma lembrança sua; e sua simpatia em suas palavras me confirmavam a todo momento que era apenas isso... uma espécie de amigo à distância.

- O que você está dizendo ? - balbuciou Sakura - Por Deus... você tem idéia do que diz ? A mais ninguém eu escrevi como a você, enviei apenas alguns cartões-postais para Eriol, em todos estes anos.

Ele desviou o olhar.

- Que eu lhe tratava como a um amigo ? - ela continuou a pôr para fora a sua raiva, pôs-se de pé - Como você me tratou ?!... Toda a sua indiferença, sua falta de... de interesse pelo que eu te contava,eu não tive motivos válidos para me confundir ?!... Para me irritar ?!

Ambos guardaram silêncio por alguns segundos, Shaoran baixou o olhar e apertou os punhos com força.

- O que eu podia pensar com a distância, Sakura ? - ele perguntou, enfim – Como eu podia me agarrar a você, se a cada dia que se passava você parecia tornar-se mais uma lembrança do que uma realidade ?...

- Se você tinha tantas dúvidas, devia ter me telefonado - disse ela.

- E por que você não me telefonou ?

- Achei que eu iria interromper as suas atividades ! - refutou ela, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas que enxugou em seguida - Que iria distrai-lo se lhe telefonasse ! Sim, eu pensava assim !... E acho que eu me tornei uma lembrança necessária para você MAIS do que você para mim.

- Eu...

- Por que você retornou, se eu já não sou mais do que uma lembrança ? - perguntou ela, desviando o olhar - Por que agora ?

- Eu tinha que lhe dizer tudo isso... - disse ele - Não sei, talvez... esclarecer as coisas.

- Esclarecer o quê ? Que você estava confuso ? Que ainda está ? Que eu sou apenas uma lembrança ?! Que você me esqueceu e agora é a minha vez de fazê-lo ? - perguntou ela, rapidamente e quase aos gritos.

- NÃO ! - exclamou ele, aproximando-se um pouco - Eu pretendi esquecer você... tentei fazer isso pensando que eu era apenas uma lembrança para você ! E tentei por tanto tempo, que cheguei a me convencer que havia conseguido, por isso não voltei a escrever... mas Meiling... ela me fez enxergar a verdade...

- Que verdade, Shaoran ?

- Que não era esquecimento de minha parte - disse ele, enfrentando-a e dando alguns passos até ela, Sakura não se afastou - Que não era indiferença, nem resignação...

Estava de frente para ela, como jamais havia esperado ou sonhado estar novamente, seus olhos verdes reluziam sob a luz do luar, que caía sobre eles.

- Eu tinha medo - ele sussurrou suavemente, ela se mostrou confusa - Foi mais fácil para mim tentar fugir, eu nem mesmo abri as suas últimas cartas... tinha medo de lê-las e confirmas os meus temores, tinha medo de que minha "pessoa especial" tivesse me esquecido primeiro.

Sakura gemeu e algumas lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- E eu ? - soluçou ela - Você acha que não senti dor ? Medo ? Os seus mesmos temores ! - ela rebateu, quando ele tentou tocá-la, Sakura o afastou - E sempre em silêncio, Shaoran, não podia falar sobre eles com ninguém... nem mesmo com Tomoyo !

- Me perdoe... - pediu ele, não sabendo mais o que dizer, voltou a tentar se aproximar, mas Sakura tornou a rejeitá-lo.

Aquilo ia aos poucos lhe partindo o coração, ela soluçava.

- Por favor, me perdoe, sei que eu não tenho o direito... eu não mereço, nunca quis lhe machucar... e sórdida e inconscientemente eu o fiz... Sakura... por favor, me perdoe - pediu ele.

Sentia frio, embora estivesse bem agasalhado, nunca se esqueceria daquela noite, até à morte, estava se debatendo, seu coração posto aos pés dela, doía machucá-la assim, doía vê-la chorar e não poder consolá-la, doía o fato de ser ele o culpado de sua dor...

Então... debatia-se entre tentar alcançá-la ou afastar-se, temia que ela o rejeitasse novamente, ele achava que, então, seria o fim.

Mas se ia ser assim, se ia ser o fim, seria com ele tentando, ele ansiava por senti-la, mesmo que fosse por alguns segundos, mesmo que depois desses segundos, ela o expulsasse de sua vida para sempre.

E voltou a aproximar-se, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dela, fechou os olhos, e por alguns segundos, achou que ela não o rejeitava, ela continuava chorando, mas esses segundos chegaram ao fim quando ela deixou o corpo fora de seu alcance.

O seu coração se partiu.

Seu cérebro, então assumiu o comando, ordenando-lhe que se retirasse, e ele começou a retroceder por inércia; mas então, foi em questão de segundos que ela abaixou as mãos de seu rosto e abraçou-se a ele com todas as forças, escondendo o rosto entre as dobras de sua jaqueta.

- Um dia você me disse que eu era parte de você ! Então... se você me esqueceu... diga-me que está tudo bem se eu também o fizer... por favor, Shaoran ! - exclamou ela fortemente, e contraditoriamente fechou mais os braços ao seu redor, com suas mãos agarrando as costas da jaqueta.

Ele deixou escapar o ar que inconscientemente havia prendido, cada palavra foi captada tanto pelo seu cérebro quanto pelo seu coração, este bateu fortemente em seu peito, sua respiração foi inundada pelo aroma de Sakura, e repentinamente, ele sentiu-se em casa... pleno como naquele dia em que haviam transformada a "Nada" em "Esperança", e Sakura, enfim, admitiu os seus sentimentos.

Pouco a pouco, seus braços cobiçaram a delgada figura que agarrava-se a ele, ele cercou-a protetoramente, e, se é que era possível, aproximou-se ainda mais de seu corpo, agachando a cabeça sobre os seus cabelos, acariciando com o rosto a sua cabeça e derramando as duas únicas lágrimas que ninguém nunca veria sair de seus olhos, elevando em seguida o olhar para as estrelas que iluminavam a noite... aquela noite que era dos dois.

Sakura era a sua estrela, a sua princesa... que idiota ele havia sido ao achar que seria capaz de esquecê-la !

- Eu nunca te esqueci... - sussurrou ele contra o seu ouvido, Sakura estremeceu-se entre seus braços - Você é a minha princesa, Sakura, minha vida é para você... e eu não vou deixar você ir, nunca mais... em todo o tempo o que restar de minha vida, eu só quero te amar, eu... não sou capaz de esquecer você.

Sakura fechou os olhos, ainda chorando.

- Muito menos eu... - murmurou ela, fazendo-o sentir-se o homem mais feliz sobre a face da Terra.

- Sakura, olhe para mim – pediu ele, e ela, separando-se um pouco, olhou-o - Perdoe-me, por favor.

Sakura deu um vislumbre de um sorriso, e assentiu com a cabeça.

- E você a mim ? - perguntou ela, com um fiozinho de voz.

- Eu não tenho nada que lhe perdoar... - disse Shaoran, e beijou a sua testa - Eu te amo...

- De verdade ? - perguntou ela, com um tênue sorriso, e duas fugazes e traiçoeiras lágrimas escapando.

- De verdade - murmurou ele, pressionando a sua testa contra a dela - Mais do que tudo e todos... - então, olhou os seus lábios rosados, Sakura inconscientemente umedeceu-os e não se moveu nem um centímetro ao notar que ele se aproximava, parando a uma escassa distância entre eles - ... Para sempre...

E a beijou.

Sakura, extremamente enrubescida, apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor sobre seus lábios frios, seu coração bateu com força, e segundos depois, seu corpo reagiu por si próprio, seus braços deixaram a cintura dele até agarrarem o seu pescoço, entrelaçando suas mãos na nuca, e, ao mesmo tempo, correspondendo ao beijo, um que inconscientemente ela havia esperado com ansiedade, no mais profundo de seu ser.

Também voltou a sentir-se completa, como se algo que tivesse perdido fosse parte dela novamente.

Shaoran Li foi, era e seria a sua "pessoa especial", aquele príncipe com o qual as meninas sonham, talvez não tão perfeito, talvez cheio de dúvidas e inseguranças... ou talvez confuso, mas seu... e o amava com todos os seus inconvenientes, ele era tão seu, assim como ela lhe pertencia em igual medida, não importava a distância, nem o silêncio que pudesse reinar entre eles... sempre que pudesse, voltaria para ele, e vice-versa... O RESTO... não importava.

- Sakura... - sussurrou ele contra seus lábios, relutante quanto a abandoná-los - Te amo tanto, Sakura...

- E eu te amo - respondeu ela por fim, ele jamais havia ouvido-a dizer aquilo... NUNCA, e conseguiu paralisá-lo, ele deteve o beijo e perdeu-se entre os brilhantes olhos esmeraldas dela - Lamento por não ter falado antes... eu não quis escrever, queria falar isso para você... mas você demorou tanto... tanto, meu querido Shaoran.

Ela acariciou o seu rosto, ele segurou a sua mão com cuidado e deslizou a sua pela branca e suave pele, detendo-se em seu bracelete, um bracelete que reconheceu em seguida. Ela sorriu-lhe.

- Pensei que hoje seria o último dia em que eu o usaria - disse ela - Não deixe que isso aconteça nunca... por favor...

- Shaoran negou enfaticamente com a cabeça e estreitou-a com força.

- Não... não o permitirei, nunca mais... - respondeu Shaoran.

- Shaoran... - murmurou ela, fechando os olhos contra o seu peito, sentia uma certa inquietação no corpo masculino, só então ela separou-se um pouco, levando suas mãos ao peitoral dele, olhou para os seus olhos castanhos com os seus olhos verdes, brilhantes de lágrimas, e um pouco irritados - Shaoran, você está tremendo...

- Não dê importância - disse ele, acariciando o seu rosto suavemente, olhando-o, como que em transe, e detendo-se em sua face.

- T-talvez esteja começando a fazer frio - disse ela, enrubescida e nervosa, ele negou com a cabeça.

- Já não sinto frio - ele respondeu - Não agora que você está junto a mim.

Sakura corou violentamente, e, ainda entre seus braços, não hesitou em acariciar-lhe o rosto, notando o quanto Shaoran havia crescido, não apenas em altura, mas também nas mudanças em seu rosto, agora mais másculo, mais maduro, mas com aquele olhar profundo, do qual tanto sentira saudades, completamente intacto, olhando-a gentilmente, como apenas ele conseguia olhá-la.

Depois, ela não pôs nenhuma objeção quanto a ser beijada de novo, mais tarde ela se perguntaria por que havia demorado tanto a fazê-lo; ficaram no parque até bem tarde, e só se foram quando um Touya muito histérico alcançou o recorde de trinta chamadas, em menos de uma hora, para o celular de Sakura.

Shaoran acompanhou-a até sua casa, e ela segurou sua mão com força no momento da despedida, olhando-o com medo. Ele lhe sorriu.

- Você não vai partir, não é ?

- Tenho de ir para casa, Wei deve estar a quinze minutos de chamar minha mãe - respondeu ele, mas então compreendeu o teor da pergunta, levantando a mão até pousá-la no rosto dela - Não é um bom momento para enfrentar o seu irmão, eu preferia que o seu pai estivesse, mas isso não significa que não estarei aqui amanhã - disse Shaoran.

- Você promete ? - perguntou ela, ele pegou-lhe a mão e beijou-lhe o dorso.

- Estarei aqui amanhã - disse ele - Eu prometo... virei mais cedo por você.

- Eu tenho medo - ela confessou - Não suportaria que nós voltássemos a repetir o que...

- Não vai acontecer... não agora que sei que você me ama - interrompeu ele, aproximando-se até agarrá-la pela cintura - Confie em mim, não vou voltar a deixar você... nunca mais.

- Shaoran - murmurou ela, segurando-se em seus ombros.

Ele, então, segurou-lhe a mão, guiando-a até o seu peito.

- Sinta como o meu coração se acelera quando você me toca - disse ele, e ela levantou o olhar, ainda mais corada - Você me tem por completo, Sakura... você tem este coração na palma da sua mão, ele é seu, para que você faça com ele o que quiser.

- E você tem o meu... - disse Sakura, sentindo-se muito feliz - Não podemos viver sem o nosso coração. Não é mesmo ?

Ele assentiu.

- Descanse, meu amor, eu estarei aqui amanhã cedo - disse ele, acariciando o seu rosto, ela assentiu.

- Shaoran ? - começou ela.

- Sim ?

- Me... me dá mais um beijo ? - pediu ela, vermelha como uma maçã, em seguida se arrependeu e baixou o olhar, mas ele levantou o seu queixo com carinho, observando-a atentamente.

- Todos os que eu tenho são para você... - respondeu ele, aproximando-se de seu rosto, Sakura fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios para recebê-lo.

Acariciaram-se com ternura, talvez na inconsciente tentativa de recuperarem tanto tempo perdido, mas foi Shaoran quem retomou a razão a tempo, antes de perder-se entre seus lábios e acabar com os nervos de Touya Kinomoto.

- Esperarei por você amanhã - disse Sakura, ao vê-lo partir; ele virou-se e deu-lhe um daqueles sorrisos que apenas Sakura era capaz de provocar nele - Até amanhã... meu amor - murmurou a jovem, demorando-se um pouco mais.

Enfrentar seu irmão era o de menos...

Nada podia tirar-lhe a felicidade que preenchia a sua alma naquele momento. Assim, com um sorriso e o olhar sonhador, ela entrou em casa, sem se importar com nada mais que acabava de ouvir. Naquela noite, nem os gritos e o mau humor de Touya, e mais tarde, de Kero, conseguiriam tirá-la das nuvens.

Deitou-se com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, tirou do armário o ursinho que Shaoran havia feito para ela na escola primária, e dormiu, abraçando-o com força.

Shaoran, por sua vez, havia permanecido quase debaixo da janela dela, vira quando ela acendeu a luz, inclusive escutou as queixas de Touya Kinomoto até chegar à rua, assim como as respostas de Sakura.

"_Amanhã eu lhe conto, irmão, estou cansada !"_, recebendo respostas como _"Monstrenga sem consideração, você me deixou com o coração na mão, Sakura, e...!"_ (e frases similares).

Ficara até Sakura apagar a luz, e só então retomou o seu caminho.

- Durma bem... _**minha princesa...**_

Naquela noite, Shaoran fora outro que pouco se importara com as reclamações de Wei por causa de sua demora, e, posteriormente, as de sua mãe... evitaria falar muito com ela naquele dia, a Wei ele daria as explicações necessárias... mas...

Faria uma rápida chamada antes de dormir... e podia imaginar o grito que daria Meiling quando ele lhe dissesse que havia voltado com Sakura.

Tinha de lembrar de comprar-lhe algo... um presente muito, muito grande... Quem diria que a teimosia e a mania de Meiling de intrometer-se em sua vida, acabariam por resgatá-lo ?...

OK... o presente tinha de ser MAIS do que grande... enfim... pensaria nisso depois.

Naquela noite, a única pessoa na qual ele queria pensar era nela... em Sakura... **sua Sakura.**

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Espero que tenham gostado.

StellarBS, especialmente você =D ! Quero te reencontrar !

Abraços.

Paola Alarsil.

* * *

><p><strong>NT 2: **É a terceira fic do fandom de Card Captor Sakura que eu traduzo, a primeira com o ship principal, Sakura/Shaoran Gostaram dela ? Eu espero que sim.

Se for possível, podem deixar reviews, please ?


End file.
